Esqueleto
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Era una situación loca, en un lugar en el que Arthur nunca pensó poner un pie tan siquiera. Sangraba y todo era un desastre, lo habían golpeado y le habían robado y, sin embargo, no había para él tortura peor que estar tan cerca de alguien que le recordaría tanto a él mismo y fuese tan opuesto como para cautivarlo con algo más que sus fríos ojos oliva. Gales/Inglaterra. Para Ai-san
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto! Yay! ;DDDD**

**Bueno, volví después de casi un año de ausencia XD ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Me siento vieja…**

**¿Y la razón por la que volví? Fácil, para hacer el típico reto de fics con Ai-san ¡Esto va dedicado a ella! Puedo decir que sus palabras me han ayudado mucho y que espero que esto cubra un poco una deuda así n.n**

**Ahora, Ai-san, ojalá esto sea de tu agrado. Me disculpo otra vez por no tener todo a tiempo –silly me- pero ya sabes que la secuela la tendrás pronto (: Me parece que no es tan gracioso como hubieras querido –La comedia no parece ser lo mío, ¿sabes? Creo que soy algo fría para eso XD Mi cara al escribir es literalmente un "XD" y creo que todo me da risa o todo lo tomo demasiado en serio, y ya no sé cómo ser graciosa e ingeniosa con este tipo de cosas- Pero hay romance y amour~ ¡Eso importa! No daré pistas, pero habrá más amour en la parte que viene +w+ Ha sido verdaderamente divertido volver a escribir, aunque no sé si me he recobrado la falta de ejercicio narrativo de estos últimos meses. Pido disculpa de antemano si no se lee como lo que solía escribir, aunque quizá no es para tanto, pues me he esforzado. ¡Vencer el letargo de mi perezoso ser es mucho! Y gracias a ti he tenido que hacerlo XD Es tan divertido~**

**Iggy punk es un malote muy tierno y sexy XD Es la primera vez que lo interpreto así, ¡lo sabes! No sé a qué tipo de personalidad de Arthur me he proyectado exactamente, así que debo haber creado un esquema propio de cómo es, para mí, nuestro inglés de punk revoltoso. Es gracioso el hecho de que yo haya tenido una época algo punk años atrás, en mi adolescencia loca. Nunca lo llevé a conducta, pero era de pensamiento extremo y creía en la anarquía XD Ah~ épocas aquellas~ Pensaba que con la mayoría de edad mandaría a todos al diablo y haría revolución, y ahora, más bien, soy un ser de lo más sedentario, pasivo y perezoso XD Me siento como un gato!**

**Ya no más palabreo, aquí te dejo tu fic ;D Un GalesxInglaterra, tu OTP de siempre ;D**

**A disfrutar~**

**Gracias por leer ;D**

**Esqueleto**

**Primera Parte**

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso no hay un puto lavabo que funcione en esta cafetería de porquería?

Había sangre por todos lados. El rojo corría por las blancas losetas del lavadero hasta la mampostería de fondo, escurriéndose por la rejilla del drenaje, esparciéndose por las ranuras húmedas como la llovizna se esparcía camino abajo de las ventanas del baño de aquella librería/café del norte de la capital inglesa -Claro, ¡seguro que el dinero que le roban a los clientes va directamente a las putas de los directivos antes que a inversiones para hacer menos mierda este estúpido y viejo local! ¡Mierda!

Ardía mucho, quemaba mucho, sangraba mucho. ¿Cómo es que había tenido un desliz, no, una torpeza tan garrafal como para terminar así, con venas rotas dentro de su nariz y con el labio lacerado hasta la hinchazón? Admitía que había sido el principal actor que propicio la pelea de la que derivaron dichas heridas, así como, de igual manera, la justificaba plenamente. Probablemente para la gente normal, o de esa que se dice ser común y corriente, como cualquier otro o que 'no tenía nada fuera de lo normal', el simple hecho de sentirse aludido y ofendido por un simple intercambio de miradas no era razón suficiente, o legítima, como para lanzarse a golpear a una persona que apenas se conocía. Pero el, Arthur Kirkland, podía orgullosamente decir que no era como los otros. Y no era que fuese estúpido, tuviese problemas de ira o una enfermedad mental alucinatoria, sino que, simplemente, el desdén que notó en el mirar de ese francés recostado elegantemente sobre una de las columnas de ese callejón sucio y podrido por el que pasó por algo más que coincidencia, lo sacó de sus casillas en menos tiempo del que pudo calcular su impulso irreflexivo. No era del tipo de personas con mucha paciencia, tampoco se reconocía como tolerante o comprensivo, por lo que, para él, el haber saltado y arremetido directamente contra esa francesa cara de niña mimada con su puño con nudillos ganadores, fue un acto de lo más comprensible y justificable.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. De haberlo sabido, nunca me habría metido en este lugar…

La sangre ya se iba chorreando por su cuello, manchando a su paso la costura de su playera negra. Se estaba armando todo un desastre, ya hasta sentía como el rostro se le coloraba de la vergüenza que sentiría si alguien entraba inocentemente a esa habitación al fondo del pasillo. Aunque sus actitudes podían decir mucho de su variable y –en ocasiones- mal intencionado carácter, tenía siempre algún tipo de consideración por las reacciones de la gente. Y aquel día las cosas no eran distintas, para nada.

Dada su común mala suerte, o la ley que dictaba que las cosas que andan mal de pondrán peor, como el pan enmantequillado que nunca cae – ni con un poco de fortuna, por la cubierta- vio por el amplio espejo sobre el lavabo, no solo el reflejo de su ensangrentada y desencajada cara, sino, también, la entrada de un hombre alto y rubio, peinado patrióticamente hacia atrás y con severos ojos azules. Se abrió paso por el brillante piso distraído, primero, mirando algo que traía entre las manos y que Arthur no reconoció, levantando apenas la vista al notar que alguien se encontraba allí y enfocándolo directamente con la mirada al reconocer el reflejo rojo que emitía el espejo del sanitario.

El joven pudo observar como su expresión cambio a algo matizado entre susto, preocupación y asco, escuchando apenas segundos después su pregunta acerca de cómo se encontraba.

-¿E-Está bien, señor?- Su voz era muy grave y sonaba gruesa y con una ruda acentuación. Sonaba… alemán, ¿quizá? No estaba demasiado seguro.

-Sí… Solo tuve un pequeño accidente.

Lo primero que pensó fue en decirle que se jodiera y que no le importaba una mierda qué le pasaba, sin embargo, al notar su colosal altura y la musculatura qué se realzaba bajo la camisa de aquel tipo, decidió disimular un poco.

No era que lo intimidara o algo por el estilo ¡para nada! Tan solo se trataba de una táctica de combate, claro estaba: Evaluar al oponente t la situación antes de adoptar un modo de ataque ¡Y era _obvio_ que la situación para él no era ventajosa! No por la fortaleza que se notaba en aquel hombre –sin desdeñar la suya propia, pues _sabía _–o creía- que estaría a altura, no lo hagan reír- ¡sino por su estado! Sangraba y estaba adolorido, y no era como si se pudiese dar el lujo de estar metiéndose en peleillas en esas condiciones… Aunque quizá sí, él era _invencible_ después de todo…

¿O no?

Convino que solo se mantendría al margen. Estaba demasiado agotado como para lidiar con más estupideces de la gente. Al final, solo era otro mal día. Uno de los muchos que _ya_ había tenido en su vida.

-¿Pequeño? No parece nada como eso- Oyó al tipo una vez más y tuvo que contener sus ganas de no alzar la voz y mandarlo a volar. _Sabía_ que no había sido un pequeño accidente y _sabía_ que no estaba nada bien. ¿Acaso la gente había perdido la facultad para darse cuenta cuando uno no quiere dar más explicaciones basándose en la frialdad de sus respuestas, hasta de su tono de voz? –_Vamos_- se decía mentalmente –_No me puede estar pasando esto_. _Ya tuve suficiente._

No quería pelear, y no lo haría, pero la creciente migraña que lo invadía del fastidio que albergaba en ese metro setenta que poseía estaba a punto de hacerlo meterse cualquier basura por las venas y desconectarse del mundo finalmente.

No quería estar allí.

No quería esa vida.

Y definitivamente no quería armar otro lío innecesario.

No era menester que fastidiase a alguien.

Sólo quería estar _solo_.

-Me voy de aquí- Se volteó finalmente, encarando al otro finalmente y decido a salir de esa lugar. Ni siquiera reparó en que sería visto y en que la sangre seguiría cayendo, ni a los niños que asustaría ni a los padres a los que su apariencia daría asco.

Simplemente no le importaba. Y así sería.

Caminó ferozmente hacia la puerta, su salida, su escape final. No miró más a aquel hombre con escudriño, Tampoco le dijo algo para tranquilizarlo. Si las burlas decían que no acatar la hora del té en Inglaterra era anarquía pura, el no intentaría ni siquiera ser cortés.

Iba a pasarlo y a largarse definitivamente cuando sintió una presión en el brazo izquierdo que detuvo su paso. Volteó en esa dirección por mero reflejo y se encontró con los mismos ojos azules, esta vez un poco más serios.

-No puede irse, necesita atención- Dijo aquel gigantón que, para Arthur, ya comenzaba a lucir como un enorme orangután sin sentido común. ¿Seguía sin caer en cuenta de que solo quería irse y ya? Parecía que no.

Antes que tan siquiera intentara hacer un esfuerzo por zafarse de su agarre, fue jalado en contra de su voluntad fuera del baño con buena fuerza y rapidez.

-¡E-Espera!- Era tal la rapidez con la que ya era llevado al mostrador de atención de ese lotecito librería/café, que no pudo decir algo que sonara coherente de una persona que estaba siendo forzada a caminar y moverse. Qué cómico -¡¿Qué haces?!

-Este señor necesita atención médica.

-Oye, no es para tanto, tan solo es una hemorragia nasal.

-Pero sus labios están rotos, y ese corte en la mejilla…

¿También tenía un corte? Tanta sangre, seguramente, no lo había llevado a darse cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese preciso momento.

-Calma, por favor, señores- Una tercera voz hizo eco en su cabeza después de un rechinido en sus oídos- Me parece que con un botiquín de primeros auxilios sería suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando Arthur dirigió la mirada al joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra de la caja registradora y los folletos informativos del local. El embrollo en que había estado apenas unos segundos atrás no lo dejó desviar la vista de algo distinto del "agresor orangután", y eso, era claro, no le permitió ni tan solo ojear a quien tenía frente a sí, menos a verse encarcelado y deslumbrado por la _aparición _que repercutía en sus sentidos con encantadora pesadez, arrasando con cualquier enojo o ira, o dolor, que se encontrara en su interior.

¿Quién era?

-¿Qué le parece a usted, señor? Después de todo, usted es el que está herido. Dejó de mirar a quien lo había llevado allí para lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva, y desmedidamente fría para el estado y el semejante desastre en el que se hallaba. El contacto con sus ojos fue como un pinchazo interno que lo trajo a la realidad desde la renegada condición que lo sumía en un enredo de insultos y maldiciones, descontando las palabrotas. No era del tipo cursi, ni poético, ni artístico; no obstante, en ese instante, lo único que cabía en su mente era la duda de si tal ejemplar de belleza y estética de verdad existía, de si podía ser él, el simple, imperativo, volátil y desafortunado hombre que sabía que era, el asignado por las fuerzas de la divinidad oculta e intangible para palpar esa cosa llamada perfección y que la caracterizaba por definición, por efecto y defecto, por todo lo que el hombre común no era y nunca sería.

Se preguntaba con gran afán quién era, cómo se llamaba, dónde vivía, qué le gustaba, qué odiaba, a quiénes quería y a quiénes detestaba con tan solo verlo y escuchar esa pregunta ser pronunciada por aquellos apetecibles labios de satín, exquisitamente acompañados por la indescifrable emoción que escondía con una mueca en sus ojos. Se abrió paso desde el vestíbulo de su expresión hacia los detalles que adornaban las facciones y el paradójicamente helado carisma con que era capaz de llamar la atención del mundo entero. Verlo con ligero disgusto era como recibir una espada en el corazón; doloroso y enfermizamente hermoso por elevarlo hasta las puertas del preámbulo de la bella y venerada muerte.

¿Quién era?

_Debía hablarle._

-E-Ehmm… S-Sí, estaría bien, creo.

Él volvió hacia el tipo que para él, en un momento olvidado, alguna vez estuvo a su costado, que alguna vez tuvo sombra y que hasta lo había halado desvergonzadamente por el corredor que dirigía a un baño que creía había ensuciado con sangre.

¿Alguna vez hubo alguien más que ellos dos en el letargo al que lo llevo la imagen de lo perfecto?

Sus alrededores le decían que sí, pero en su cabeza no había más que el agujero negro que abrían unos ojos verde oliva de los cuales había escapado todo brillo o luz conocidos.

-Entonces ya no debe preocuparse- Expresó dirigiéndose hacia el otro – Yo me encargaré.

Éste se limitó a asentir y a retirarse hacia una mesa que estaba cerca a los grandes ventanales de la fachada. Después de eso ya no supo más de aquel estorbo, pues se embebió en el instante en que el joven que había llamado su atención se excusó con un compañero de trabajo que estaba de paso y le pidió que lo cubriera, a lo que le siguió su salida del espacio dentro de la barra que los separaba por una puertecita al laso de la recepción. Quedó a su lado, tan cerca como se le permitiría estar a un desconocido.

-Sígame, por favor- Hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo opuesto. Arthur se repuso de lo embobado que estaba para seguir la figura que avanzaba grácilmente, pasando puertas acomodadas aleatoriamente entre las dos paredes que los rodeaban. Andaba con la gracia de un príncipe y con la elegancia de un emperador romano, imponente y ágil, sereno pero alerta, como a la espera. Terminó metiéndose en la penúltima de las puertas, invitándolo a pasar apenas la abrió. Él no hizo cosa más que responder a esa cortesía pasando al cuarto, el que lucía como una sala extra, la cual, muy seguramente, usaban cuando había una emergencia, más o menos como eso, aunque él no la calificaría tal cual para el momento en el que se hallaba. Prácticamente se había olvidado del dolor, de la sangre, de las heridas y de las magulladuras, de que había golpeado a un tipo que apenas conoció porque le molestó su cara y su expresión, en un callejón peligroso por el que pasaba con regularidad, en busca de esa variable fuera de lo común que pusiera un alto a su aburrimiento, a la espera del peligro que alentaba su adrenalina y su fuerza bruta, el que había sido su mejor amigo desde los inicios de su adolescencia hasta sus actuales 23 años. Se había olvidado que descuidó el importantísimo detalle de que aquel francés se hallaba en compañía de dos amigos más, que no titubearon en saltarle encima en cuanto reaccionó, golpeándolo y lanzándolo hacia una fría pared, haciendo que se abriera la delicada carne de sus labios, que la nariz le sangrara y que su mejilla se cortara por el impacto. Se olvidó de que ellos mismos se encargaron de robarle todas sus pertenencias en ese momento y el sueldo ye acababa de cobrar desde el trabajo de medio tiempo que odiaba con todo su ser, pero que le daba el dinero para apenas cubrir sus necesidades básicas y elementales; que no tenía para solventar el alquiler de la pensión que se alquilaba, la que solo tenía un par de muebles y cuyas paredes no conocían la palabra "pintura", que apestaba a alcohol a sexo y ocasionalmente a ciertas drogar menores que, según él, eran tan inofensivas como una mosca pegada en el papel tapiz.

No había algo detrás de la abrumadora presencia de ese desconocido que ameritara trabajo de su memoria. Tal era el caso, que si se hubiera visto por un espejo o desde una perspectiva ajena, se habría golpeado por dar semejante espectáculo de estupidez: Ya sentado en su silla, miraba desde abajo hacia el chico que estaba a punto de atenderlo como un cachorro miraba a su dueño cuando éste iba a alimentarlo. No podía acertar en el blanco del por qué era así. Tan solo pasaba, naturalmente y sin presiones, como una cosa que lleva a otra y que termina en un suceso inesperado. Algo le inspiraba él, parecido a un efecto en cadena, que no se quedaba solo en atracción, la que ya sentía con el sudor de sus palmas y el vuelco de su vacío estómago. Y no, no era por hambre eso era seguro.

-A ver… Levante la cara, por favor, señor.

-Deja de decirme así. Así llamaban a mi padre, y ese tipo no me agradaba para nada- Frunció el ceño con una amargura tan tierna que su expresión era más parecida al berrinche de un niño que a otra cosa –Soy Arthur Kirkland.

-Bueno, va, Arthur. La referencia se debe a una política de la empresa, pero si prefieres que te llame así…- Tomó la quijada del chico rubio con sus dedos medio e índice y la levantó aún más. Arthur enrojeció ligeramente por el contacto, y lo hizo aún más cuando acercó su rostro al de él y con un paño previamente remojado en agua tibia comenzó a limpiar la sangre casi seca que cubría la mitad de su cara. Empezó por la barbilla misma, pasó a las mejillas y finalmente atendió la región del labio.

Sus manos se sentían tan cálidas mientras trabajaba, que le dio la impresión de que podría sanar cualquier mal con la calidad de esos cuidados. Sintió ese efervescente calor cuando trató el labio con un poco de alcohol y cubrió la herida con un hisopo embadurnado en medicina, de manera que no se hiciera escorbuto.

-Auch- Suspiró al tiempo que mostró una mueca adolorida.

-Solo dolerá un momento, después se adormecerá.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No te excuses como si se tratara de un niño con quien estás hablando.

-No me excuso, solo _repaso_ lo que ya _debes_ saber.

¿Por qué lo trataba así? Era demasiado diligente, y a la vez, demasiado frío y cortante. Lo que era más plausible preguntar era por qué se posicionaba tan a la defensiva con él, en primer lugar. Solo reconocía que se sentía interesado, aunque eso no significaba que fuese amable con él. De hecho, solía ser lo contrario: Cuando algo le gustaba de verdad, lo primero que hacía era negarlo o ignorarlo, ya acostumbrado a la sensación, dejaba que sus sentimientos se expresaran. Tal vez no era distinto con aquel tipo, y si era así, tenía mucho sentido. ¡No admitía un gusto! No, aún no, que ridículo. Impresionarlo no era fácil, y él lo había logrado, pero de eso a gustarle del típico _"gustar, gustar_" había una cerca que saltar.

Aunque… No, ¡No estaba seguro! El hombre le abría tantas posibilidades que confundía su cabeza.

…Quizá podría ser que le gustara, por qué no.

-¿C-Cómo te llamas?- Se animó a preguntar su nombre en un lapsus de idiotez con el que no pudo controlar el medio desde su boca hasta su cerebro, y viceversa. Era tarde para arrepentirse, no obstante, y, a decir verdad, no se arrepentía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo había oído, al final, porque le habló en su susurro que sonó como un respiro, alargado en sus palabras.

-Soy Glen.

Al parecer sí lo había oído.

-Hm

-La nariz ha comenzado sangrarte de nuevo

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, detendré la hemorragia

Así, tomo una gasa, la doblo y cuando estuvo en forma de tubo la insertó en el orificio nasal para detener la sangre que caía. Todo era tan pacifico, tan tranquilizante y purificador que Arthur seriamente se preguntó si la muerte de su aburrimiento de verdad podría encontrarlo en el peligro antes que en esa calma que apaciguaba sus sentidos.

Nunca previo un sosiego y calma tal, y lo emocionaba el hecho de hallarse frente a algo sumamente nuevo y perfectamente refrescante. Era encantador... Habían sido siglos desde que algo que le pasaba podía ser descrito de esa forma.

De verdad, ¿Quién era este tipo?

-No deberías tomarte tantas molestias, ¿sabes? No es como si vaya a cuidar las heridas después de que termines de tratarme…

Era cierto, no se tomaría la molestia de preservar el producto de tanto cuidado, y no se le pasaba por la cabeza ser "más cuidadoso la próxima vez". Había llegado a un punto en el que sencillamente esas cosas ya no entraban a colación en su vida y no haría un cambio, no estaba dentro de sus opciones. A veces deseaba hallar un algo que lo haga caer en una perspectiva distinta, que difiera por completo de la aburrida vista pasiva –y agresivamente activa, en ocasiones- que tenía de su destino. Desde hacía años había caído en cuenta que no podía controlar nada y, de hacerlo, en efecto, todo se volvería tan pesimista y cínico como se había adaptado su forma de ser.

A veces no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo.

-Si quieres verlo por el lado simple, se resume a que no quiero que me despidan por negarme a atender a un cliente.

¿Era en serio?

Vaya persona fría

-No soy un cliente. Ni si quiera compré algo aquí. Entré solo porque necesitaba un maldito sanitario.

-En todo caso, podrían despedirme por negarme a ayudar a una persona en aprietos.

-¿Pueden tus jefes ser tan exigentes e hipócritas? Porque sé que a ellos les debe importar nada la _integridad _de la gente.

-Tan solo se trata de la imagen de este lugar.

-¿Y eso te satisface?

-¿Te satisfizo a ti golpear al tipo del callejón sin motivo aparente?

¡¿Lo había visto?!

-¿M-Me-Me viste?

Sintió su sangre hervir. Seguro que tenía la cara roja para ese momento y no había forma de ocultarlo, ya que estaban demasiado cerca. Glen se dedicaba a limpiar la herida en su mejilla, así que sería tonto convencerse de que no lo hubiese percibido. Por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado de que alguien tan serio como él se veía hubiese sido testigo de un acto irracional ejecutado por su mismo puño y evidentemente no se lo podía negar ni así mismo.

Y, dentro de todo, aunque contestara desafiante a todo lo que iban conversando, se estaba preocupando por darle una buena impresión. No tenía que ser maleducado, y no lo era, solo era sacado de sus casillas con mucha facilidad, eso era todo. Tenía muchas cosas que cuidar y salvaguardar en su conducta, aunque la mayoría de veces lo ignoraba por la mediocridad de su medio. Y ese día, por una vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas eran _diferentes_.

-Paso por ese lugar para llegar aquí. Mi turno comenzó hace media hora más o menos.

-Entiendo.

-…

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué alguien como tú, digo, alguien que luce como una persona tan seria y directa, acata órdenes para más inútiles. Puedo inducir que te importa un carajo lo que me pase o deje de pasar, así que, creo, debe importarte mucho lo que tus jefes vean en ti.

-En parte estás en lo correcto y en parte te equivocas.

-Explícame

-Pues… Primero, necesito el trabajo. Soy un estudiante de la Universidad de economía de Londres y apliqué para un trabajo como parte práctica de mis estudios. De paso, ahorraré un poco de dinero. Nunca hace falta.

-Así que eres uno de esos _cerebritos_- Bufó sarcástico, ironizando el hecho que Glen correspondiese con el marco mental que previamente se había hecho de él. Qué gracioso para el inglés.

-No tengo problema que me catalogues de esa manera- Terminó por poner un esparadrapo sobre el corte y cortó el exceso con una tijerilla. Metió todos los implementos en el botiquín y lo hizo a un lado con calma –Ya puedes irte si quieres, Arthur.

Suspiró -Pues gracias, supongo.

-De verdad, no es nada.

Arthur se levantó confundido y se excusó apenas, haciendo un cabeceo en señal de despedida. Salió rápido del lote, escapando de las miradas curiosas que habían atestiguado su estado minutos atrás y del tipo frente a la ventana que lo había "auxiliado". Quisiera haber tenido las agallas para decirle algo más al ojioliva, o para al menos intentar recompensarlo. Pero estaba avergonzado, se conocía, y en ese estado no lograría nada.

Lo que sí sabía era que volvería a ese lugar.

Y fue exactamente lo que ocurrió por los meses que le siguieron a ese día tan atropellado.

Volvió para tomar un té, comer unos biscochos, y hasta leer un libro. Recordó en ese lugar que gustaba de leer cuando era más joven, y que hasta habían ocasiones en las que se escapaba del colegio para irse a meter a algún nicho donde pudiese leer un libro tranquilamente, hastiado del cuadriculado sistema educativo que rondaba sus épocas.

Tomó todas las excusas posibles para volver a ver al chico de ojos verde oliva, piel apiñonada y brillante cabello cobrizo, e hizo uso de cierta imperiosa valentía para dirigirle, al comienzo, ciertas palabras de aborde, y luego, para efectuar conversaciones de las que terminó por sacar una amistad nada despreciable.

Se encontró con muchas claves de la personalidad de Glen, y a pesar de que buena parte de su carácter se mantenía oculto por su misma forma de ser, descubrió que era una persona cuyo actuar era casi opuesto al de él, aunque no fuese lo mismo con lo que se hallaba en el interior de ambos.

Descubrió que era una persona igual de aburrida que él, que expresaba ese aburrimiento a través de una pasividad casi absoluta en vez de actos semi vandálicos de vez en vez, que no se interesaba mucho por el mundo que giraba a su alrededor como él y que menospreciaba la actitud del resto, tan común, hipócrita y mediocre, como él lo hacía, casi de la misma forma y con los mismos efectos, pero con un método distinto de expresión.

Y con todo eso, también se esclareció un punto que quiso negar alguna vez: Glen le gustaba.

Le comenzó a gustar con los encuentros que devinieron, y su lo que logró conocer de su personalidad lo cautivó tanto que hasta podría decir que se estaba enamorando irrebatiblemente de él. Estaba en un limbo en el que no sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy frustrado por no poder conocer los sentimientos ajenos. Quería hacerlo, más muy por el contrario de lo que decían las lenguas vulgares, querer no era poder.

Como ya se lo había planteado, el carácter de dicho muchacho le hacía imposible descifrar lo que pensaba, y no bastaba con percibir que le hablaba con interés y se sintiera cómodo de sus extensas conversaciones, tampoco con saber que se apellidaba Llywellyn, que tenía 25 años, que era de Cardiff, que pertenecía a una familia promedio, que vivía cerca a las periferias del centro, que estudiaba finanzas o que gustaba de leer, tocar el piano y coleccionar figuras de dragones. Nada era suficiente si se trataba de él.

Y nada lo sería hasta que supiera que sentía.

Por eso, debía hacerlo. Y debía hacerlo ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olvidé mencionar –como siempre yo, olvidadiza- que el título fue inspirado en base a una canción llamada Skeleton, de Bloc Party. La trama no lo está, sin embargo. La idea principal le pertenece a Aishiteru-sama.**

**Gracias!**

**Esqueleto**

Segunda Parte

Arthur se sentía como un esqueleto en vida.

Se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez al sentir los labios que tanto adoraba recorrer su cuerpo, desde su barbilla hasta su vientre, dejando ocasionales marcas de romance en zonas más o menos esperadas, al menos hasta donde le decía la experiencia. Las caricias lo estremecían hasta un punto en el que claramente sentía su cuerpo –que latía más fuerte que en cualquier otro momento de su vida- caer en un trance que le permitía percibir, con suerte de increíble consciencia, cada vibrar de sus huesos y articulaciones, de su espina dorsal, de sus falanges, de sus fémures y tibias, de las costillas y los omóplatos, de cada elemento, por minúsculo o predominante que fuere, de su sistema óseo. Su cuerpo seguía un imperceptible baile que se movía al compás de unos toques que sentía como divinos y que viajaban más allá de cualquier experiencia conocida o palpada por él en algún otro tiempo.

Otra vez se hallaba como seguidor de un sentimiento y de sensaciones que volaban con una naturalidad que le volaba los nervios y las neuronas, incomprensible para quien intentaba dominar y cuestionar cualquier sentir espontáneo. Le hartaba, de hecho, pero no porque detestara el efecto de actos tan humanos que ejercían en él un efecto mayor y mejor que cualquier droga barata pudiese brindarle, del alcohol que amargamente se tragaba durante una monótona tarde sabatina o del sexo que pretendía tener sin creer en algo como el amor, sino por lo opuesto y más largamente contrario a tales pensamientos.

El sacudir de su esqueleto era algo que, como cualquier mortal, no podía controlar. Hacía ya bastante esfuerzo por que su cuerpo de músculos y carne no temblara de desesperación por el contacto, a pesar que sentía con arremetedora fuerza como sus interiores se mecían en todas las direcciones. Sin embargo, aunque sería fácil sumirse en las sensaciones y emociones que yacían desbordantes a flor de piel, insistía en sacarse de sus casillas con el constante caer en cuenta de que, para el ejecutor de los movimientos que le arrancaban suspiros de placer y confusión, era más que fácil hacerlo llegar a los bordes racionales frente a la desesperación absoluta.

-G-Glen…

Se le venía a la mente, quizá de forma muy deliberada, la tarde otoñal en que le expresó, con las mejores y menos interesadas razones que alguien como él pudiese concebir, cómo se sentía respecto a su forma de mirar, a la frialdad y bizarra belleza de sus ojos, al ceño que lo hacía lucir siempre tan circunspecto y expectante si no lo hacía lucir parsimoniosamente aburrido de su medio y de las estupideces ajenas, a sus aires de grandeza, a la finura de sus hebras, al porte atrayente y al cuerpo mismo que había armado y desarmado en más de un salvaje sueño que lo había hecho empapar las sábanas y almohadas por el sopor que generaba. Se había llegado a sentir tan alucinatoriamente l_oco_ por ese galés que contenerse a no abordarlo con un beso o una caricia se le hacía prácticamente imposible cuando se reunían en los ratos libres después del trabajo o durante él, o las noches de los fines de semana en las que solían ver películas basadas en libros de misterio o aventuras, y discutir sobre qué criatura mágica era mejor, si lo eran los unicornios y los dragones, pues el monstruo del lago Ness estaba ya de plano descartado.

El tema salió de lo más natural después del turno del mayor, desafortunadamente justo antes de que recibiera una llamada urgente que decía requerir su presencia ya mismo. Así, partió presuroso desde la parada de buses hasta la que caminaba con Arthur las tardes de los lunes a los viernes para volver a casa sabía solo Dios por qué cosa en particular. No le dio ninguna respuesta ni explicación, solo se excusó con que lo necesitaban y que tenía que irse, para al final disculparse y despedirse tan frío y cordial como siempre lo hacía.

La primera reacción de Arthur fue sentirse ridiculizado y estúpido, completamente descontextualizado ¡Lo había dejado en el aire! Claro, ese desaire fue fácilmente imaginado dentro de las posibles respuestas a su declaración, no era novedad, pero no por eso dejaba de dejarlo perplejo. No dijo nada, ni pensó buscarlo los días siguientes. Se limitó tan solo a erguirse, meter las manos en los bolsillos de su gastada y pesada chaqueta de cuerpo y caminar con el orgullo partido hasta la maldita pensión. Pudo tomar un bus, hasta un taxi, mas no lo hizo. Solo caminó y se enterró en el plano de sus ideas, sumergiéndose en las respuestas de las preguntas que se planteaba con desanimo su ego mismo. Patético.

Y, muy en contra de lo que su orgullo se esforzó por dictaminar los días que le siguieron a ese en específico, su reclusión forzada terminó por caerse frente a sus ojos cuando un impulso apasionado lo llevó al rápido caminar, o a lo que disparatadamente llamaban 'correr despacio –sí, así de ridículo se vio, seguramente- hasta el lote librería/café en el que el ojioliva trabajaba para confrontar, o bien, el terrible peso de una realidad que no correspondía sus profundas emociones, o la felicidad de un sentimiento compartido por ambos. Estaba tenso, pero no solo por la probabilidad de ser rechazado una segunda vez, sino porque, de ser provechoso el factor suerte de su destino, lo que derivaría en una relación 'formal'-hasta el mismo término hacía que se le escarapelase el cuerpo- le abría algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

No podía precisar si alguna vez tuvo algo como eso. Sí, tuvo amoríos, cosas de una sola noche, pactos por conveniencia, amistades con derecho y otras cosas de esa calaña, sin embargo nada tan desinteresado como a lo que aspiraba con Glen. Era extraño, abrumadoramente extraño; y aún, no había cosa más que quisiera con él. La amistad no le bastaba y, de llegar a un acuerdo efímero, incluso, no le cabía en la mente algo menos satisfactorio. Anhelaba tener completo y absoluto derecho sobre él, sin tener que compartirlo con alguien o correr el riesgo de dejarlo de ver sin que él se preocupe. De la misma forma, ansiaba reservarse solo para él: Ya sabía que no se trataba de dominación o de diferir por burdo aburrimiento, sino de algo real, de un fin en sí mismo, de la sola cosa que trascendiera para él y solo para él. Vamos, lo amaba, no podía negárselo más, y tomaba la plena responsabilidad con brazos bien abiertos. No quería seguir caminos distintos a los supuestos porque la formalidad, al menos con él en esas condiciones, le brindaba por lo que sus egoístas y generosos deseos se revolvían: Un acuerdo de recibir el mismo amor que el que se estaba dispuesto a dar y a demostrar por cualquier medio entre los posibles.

Comenzó a correr, en lo que la convicción de que aprendería lo que tuviese que aprender para hacer que una relación funcionara llenó su pecho con aire nuevo. Llegó al destino asignado unos minutos después. Se quedó al otro lado de la acera que enmarcaba las tiendas, departamentos y restaurantes de la calle, desde donde logró distinguir la figura de Glen a través de los grandes ventanales que adornaban la entrada. Se encontraba donde siempre, atendiendo la caja registradora con la calma inquebrantable que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Arthur suspiró y lentamente tomó asiento en la banqueta más cercana que gozaba de la misma vista, la que enfocaba a su amado más que a otra cosa.

Lo observó por lo que parecieron segundos para él. No podía aseverar si fueron minutos u horas; sin embargo, cualquiera que el tiempo hubiese sido, la calma que conoció solo hasta que el ojioliva apareció en el trayecto de su vida, hizo presencia en su mente y en sus pulmones, relajándolo hasta el punto en el que casi llegaba a sentirse adormilado. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, Glen ya había terminado. Lo miró como llevaba haciendo, viendo cómo ajustaba las últimas cuentas del día antes de pasar a retirarse.

En lo que se adentró a un pasillo, seguramente para anunciar su salida, la vista del inglés fue capturada por un hombre que llegó a paso rápido hasta la puerta del local y se detuvo justo al lado derecho de ésta, sin entrar como un cliente acostumbraría. Con sobriedad dio la última calada al cigarrillo que se pronunciaba fuera de sus pálidos labios, cuyo humo perturbaba l denso cielo londinense. Lo arrojó sin piedad al pavimento y con una decidida pisoteada apagó su fuego. Se recostó discretamente en la pared, como esperando algo o a alguien, y cruzó los brazos después de fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Incluso desde la distancia que lo separaba de aquel tipo alto, pudo observar lo poderosa de su mirada y lo llamativo de su cabello rojo. Sin duda imponía presencia, pues hasta la gente de paso se percataba de que él estaba allí, a pesar de que la calle no estaba escasamente poblada, precisamente.

Se distrajo tanto con la vista, que con sorpresa divisó a Glen salir por aquella misma puerta en cuyo costado se hallaba recargado el hombre pelirrojo. De allí, lo que transcurrió frente a sus ojos lo quebró en mil pedazos: Aquel tipo llamó sonoramente el nombre de la razón por la que él se encontraba allí y lo haló hacia su cuerpo con una posesión que se le gravó con una profundidad espantosa. Antes de que el ojioliva dijese o expresase algo, éste lo besó profundamente al pegar con violencia sus labios con los de terciopelo.

Millones de cosas le dieron vuelta por su cabeza en ese instante. Optó por hacer lo más sencillo y lo más digno que se le ocurrió, empero. Se levantó sin gracia y sin ganas y se regresó exactamente por el mismo sendero con el que llegó. Ya cansado y hastiado, no quiso saber más del caso, de lo que pudo ser y no fue, de Glen mismo, quien no fue y no sería suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Upsi, olvide pasarle la autocorreción xD Me emocioné, creo! Ahora sí ha de estar mejor (;**

**Esqueleto**

Tercera parte

Y él tampoco le pertenecería.

Por eso, después de pasar dos semanas embriagándose y acostándose con la primera persona interesada en algo sucio y violento con él, alejado del daño provocado tanto como la vanidad que no quería admitir una decepción le permitía, le cayó aquella visita tan sorpresiva e inesperadamente que, al abrir la puerta, casi se fue de espaldas al piso por la impresión. Sus piernas le temblaron, sus rodillas se sintieron débiles y enfermas, su palpitar casi le perforó el pecho y sus pupilas casi se despegaron de sus ojos al ver a Glen parado del otro lado del umbral de la puerta de madera vieja y gastada.

Fue él quien habló primero. Y mejor, porque no habría podido comenzar por la impresión, de todos modos.

-Hola, Arthur. Buenas noches…

Habló despacio, como esperando una señal, mas aún sin mostrar algo verdaderamente distintivo en su gesto y serio semblante. No obstante, sus ojos tenían una apariencia distinta: Se hallaban idos, tal vez nostálgicos o decepcionados. Quizá arrepentidos por algo…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Glen? No… Te esperaba

Quiso aparentar la misma frialdad, pero cierto quiebre en su tono habitual delató su melancolía que iba durando ya días enteros.

-Lo sé. Vine porque no volviste a ir a la librería. No te he visto desde hace-

-Desde hace tres semanas- Interrumpió con rapidez, agitado y cortante.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No había demostrado con suficiente precisión que en definitiva no quería nada con él? Lo estaba enfermando.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué mirarlo seguía prendiendo una acogedora chispa en su interior?

Ya no podía con aquello.

-¿Por qué, Arthur?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué ya no volviste?

-¡¿Por qué lo hubiese hecho, eh?!- Su control desaparecido en un segundo. La presión que ejercían sobre él sus repentinas emociones eran demasiado para mantenerse sereno o frío. Ni siquiera podía ser cortante -¿Para que soporte haber sido burlado? ¿Para jugar el papel de idiota y pretender conformarme con tu amistad después de lo que te dije y no tuviste la molestia de contestar? Dime, ¿Para qué, Glen? Para… que…

-A-Arthur… No terminamos ese día.

-Oh, claro que lo hicimos. Saliste corriendo ¿O no te acuerdas? Por una supuesta emergencia tuya. De todos modos, me quedó claro, ¿sabes? Especialmente por lo que vi después.

-¿Qué viste? Sonó confundido e imperceptiblemente ansioso. Cosa rarísima en él, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Qué crees?- Rio amargamente –A ti, saliendo del café y besándote con ese tipo que, seguramente, fue la 'emergencia' que usaste como pretexto.

-Arthur, no es-

-¡No! No soy del tipo que permite ser aceptado por lástima, tampoco pretendo ser la maldita burla de un tipo con el que, se nota, tienes algo que sí admitiste.

Estaba celoso, dolido y desesperanzado. La humillación se traducía somáticamente en el feroz rojo de sus mejillas y su ira reprimida en la punzante jaqueca que amenazaba su sanidad mental. Amaba a Glen por todas sus perfectas virtudes y lo odiaba por todo lo que no podía remediar ya. Si quedaba solo amistad, como mínimo, ¿por qué hacerlo sufrir así? Qué injusto había resultado ser.

-Te estás apresurando.

-No, no creo qu- hm…

Y no finalizó. Glen calló sus reclamos sacrificando sus labios en un desesperado beso. Arthur sintió la necesidad que lo abordaba con la forma en que ese contacto tan íntimo y gentil se expresaba. Nunca habría podido distinguir con facilidad algo que refiera al ojioliva; sin embargo, lo que transmitía con eso era palpable y real, y llegar a que la correspondencia estaba allí, entre los dos, no fue tarea difícil de lograr. La confusión del menor hizo que el invitado ganara el mando del anhelado beso sin que de verdad le importara. Ya había dejado de importar el dominio y el control desde hacía mucho y solo por él, por quien no le inspiraba egoísmo o superioridad, sino amor, amor real y limpio, puro en sentimiento y apasionado en deseo.

-Yo te quiero a ti. Y, en serio, no puede terminar. Mis hermanos gemelos tuvieron un problema y, el otro día yo…

-Ya cállate- Susurró –Ya no importa.

Lo besó, esta vez tomando él la iniciativa. Lo besó más profundo y con toda la lujuria que guardaba para él, con la seducción con la que deseaba mandarlo al límite de la demencia. Acarició su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, entrando por fin a ese paraíso húmedo y dulce que se entregaba sin pretensión y sin superioridad, creando un ambiente en el que no existía nada más que ellos dos. Succionó el labio más cercano con coquetería, al tiempo que, con cierta timidez y rubor, se permitió rozar delicadamente su mano contra su pecho y entrelazar una pierna con otra de él. Cuando se separó de su boca para suspirar ansioso, aprovechó en bajar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lamer el perímetro con intención conocida. Surtió efecto tal y como esperó, pues al instante oyó otro suspiro placentero. Se permitió entonces pasar al cuello que lucía como el de la realeza y lo besó, dejando un liviano rastro de fresca saliva y unas marquitas rojas al morder ligeramente pedazos deliberados de piel. Encajó su nariz en la unión del cuello y el hombro y aspiró el olor a narcisos y masculino perfume, a menta y café pasado. Casi por instinto deslizó sus dedos bajo la playera de Glen y sintió la calidez de su abdomen y el estremecimiento de éste. Quería excitarlo, y no tenía idea de con cuánta precisión lo estaba logrando.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la cortesía –o la necesidad- de invitarlo a pasar, lo guió directamente hacia su cuarto y, de ahí, hacia su cama. El danzar de labios no hizo más que intensificarse en lo que el calor y la voracidad de las caricias escalaban en intensidad e intención.

Cuando terminaron desnudos y tendidos sobre el colchón, besándose y queriéndose como si nada más existiese, fue cuando Arthur sintió su esqueleto temblar de lo que se decía amor. Y la metáfora, si se lo ponía a pensar, no remitía sólo a lo físico o corpóreo. Siempre se había sentido desnudo, vacío e incompleto, como un cuerpo esquelético sin músculo y sin carne, permaneciendo en las sombras y viendo desde aquella perspectiva los sucesos desafortunados de su vida. Cayó en ese hoyo, en el renegar continuo y el cinismo que devenía de la queja y el mutismo. Anduvo por la vida cansado y fatigado; harto y asqueado, sin proponerse tan siquiera encontrar la luz que cambiaría su punto de vista en la vida que le había parecido injusta hasta hacía solo minutos atrás de ese presente. Se opuso a las reglas, caminó en sentido contrario, solo por intentar hallar la razón de la existencia.

Vino, recién en ese momento, a darse cuenta de que la búsqueda era inútil, tan inútil como intentar encontrar el grano de sal entre la arena.

Porque con Glen todo era distinto. No debía pensarlo así, ni siquiera se atrevía, tan solo por el simple hecho de que él se hallaba tan aburrido de esa existencia insulsa como lo estaba y, aun así, había seguido el camino supuesto y había encontrado, si se lo permitía pensar, más respuestas que las que él había encontrado en lo que llevaba de rebelde. Lo sabía por cómo él era, por su apatía y su pasividad, por el aburrimiento que no era quitado, en su caso, ni con caos ni con violencia, menos con desorden, y ni siquiera con orden.

El aburrimiento era un estilo de vida para ambos, y si ese vacío existía en alguien más, era un vacío posible. Entonces dejaba de ser un esqueleto para convertirse en una posibilidad de vida. Irónico, mas nunca injusto. Esa era la principal razón por la que conocer a Glen fue sustancial y, sin importar si es que al final le hubiese correspondido o no, siempre estaría agradecido por ese azar de un destino inexistente e igual de vacío.

Con Glen besándolo aún, esbozó una risa de la ironía y con un rápido movimiento cambió su posición y se acomodó sobre el atónito cuerpo de su amante, mirándolo retador y diciéndole con la mirada que no le permitiría ser quien lleve el paso. Éste respondió con una discreta sonrisa, una real y hasta divertida, que le pareció tan de ensueño que no puedo contenerse y lo terminó por besar con tantas ansias como al inicio. Realizó el mismo juego de besos, desde las mejillas, pasando por el cuello de rey, del acogedor pecho, el delineado abdomen y el marcado vientre que terminaba en su erecta hombría.

-Ah…

Un suspiro se le fue arrancado. La lamida tímida que se deslizó a lo largo de su erección cumplió el propósito de satisfacerlo, y los húmedos besos alrededor de toda ella con el de volverlo loco de placer.

-A-Arthur

Éste le lanzó una sensual mirada en lo que seguía repartiendo besos y lamidas, rozando la piel de sus labios con la más sensible, provocando sensaciones que se pronunciaban exquisitas para el ojioliva, quien se limitaba a observar, con lasciva mirada, la labor que el inglés seguía. Acarició su cabello rubio en señal de suculento deleite, buscando incitar aquel hacer que, sin exagerar, le estaba haciendo gozar de un placer tan ardiente como los fuegos del infierno.

Fue hasta entonces cuando él, también, se dio cuenta de que se sentía como un esqueleto. Tan frío como un roído cuerpo sin vida y tan vacío como huesos ubicados según algún orden anatómico.

Las sensaciones eran presente y futuro para ellos, no había más. Sus sentidos eran agudizados con placentero goce, a la espera de más y más. El momento era insaciable, y ellos lo percibían tal cual, por eso no se guardaban nada para explorar, ninguna curiosidad debía ser permitida.

Y nada se reprimió: Cuando el ojioliva no pudo soportar más las ganas que tenía de Arthur, acarició su bello rostro y con una mirada lo puso al corriente de lo que deseaba que viniese. El rubio simplemente se irguió y se le acercó, de manera que tuvo acceso a su entrada. La estimuló con la ayuda de uno de sus largos dedos y de un poco de tibia saliva, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y apretase las sábanas azul marino entre sus puños, suspirando en bajo tono el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-Glen… Ahhh

El gemido que siguió hizo que perdiera la cordura y con rapidez lo acomodara sobre su miembro, amenazando con entrar. Fue brusco antes que delicado y, muy por el contrario de lo que imaginó, el menor pareció disfrutar esa pequeña muestra de dominación. Entonces, tomándolo por sorpresa, aceleró su entrada sentándose sobre él y arrancándole por el reflejo una embestida rápida, a la vez de un gruñido que hizo eco entre los jadeos que llenaban de calor la habitación de esa pensión. Desde allí no se reprimió nada: comenzó el vaivén con imperceptible cuidado pues, al observar lo dispuesto que Arthur estaba de complacerlo, se llenó de un discreto orgullo que alimentó su vanidad de hombre, aunque por supuesto, no lo demostró. Su virtud creció en la medida en que deseaba hacerlo sentir igual de bien, igual de complacido. Por eso no restringió a darle lentos masajes alrededor de su erección, provocando todavía más gemidos lacerantes.

Arthur sintió amor al segundo. Uno fuerte, uno que se incrementaba como la fuerza y la profundidad de las embestidas, las mejores que, se decía, había sentido en su vida. Todo se llenaba de un nuevo sentimiento, de una brisa que daba frescura, de un respiro en su podredumbre. Quizá halló millones de respuestas en cuanto sintió su interior ser llenado con la semilla de Glen, al tiempo que estallaba en su propio orgasmo. La clarividencia del producto de su pasión le dio rienda suerte a una serie de posibilidades de lo que la vida podía ser a partir de ese momento. Una vida compartiendo metas con quien se amaba no estaba mal, encontrar un punto de equilibrio para abandonar la mediocridad no estaba mal, cuidar de sí mismo y de otros no estaba mal. Nada estaría mal.

Porque en el instante en que compartieron una tierna mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad espontánea todo formó un círculo que perfección que, ya de por sí, equilibraba su entero ser. Seguía sin creer en el destino, pero si no hubiese aparecido el hombre que traía en frente en el momento en que apareció, todo habría terminado por ser igual, nada habría cambiado.

Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de redimirse. Glen debía de serlo.

En lo que cayeron rendidos en sus espaldas y entrelazaron sus manos, en lo que depositaron un sencillo beso en los labios ajenos y en lo que se abandonaron al sueño profundo todo fue muy claro. Clarísimo, como nunca nada lo había sido.

Por primera vez no estaba aburrido.

Era cierto. Había dejado de ser un esqueleto.

Y él era suyo.


End file.
